


Just A One Night Stand

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: PROMPT: Mickey is the infamous size queen/slut and ain't ashamed of that. Ian, having his own history of fucking around, falls in love hard with Mickey and goes all out to tie Mickey down.





	

Mickey strolls up to his favorite club confidently. He’s wearing a tailored, black button down and dark jeans and he looks hot. He’s not afraid to say that. He looks hot. 

Mickey walks past the bouncer, nodding in his direction, and straight in the door. He’s greeted by the familiar sound of loud, fast music and colorful lights. Mickey loves the atmosphere of this club. Everyone here is in agreement that they’re here for a good fuck. No one he takes home tries to call him the next day or stay the night. They all have an equal understanding. One night stands only. 

*

Ian glances around the crowded club. He’ll never get why Karen likes these places. She’s just looking for a quick fuck, but not Ian.

Ian’s ready to settle down or at least be in a committed relationship. He spent most of his teens being hopelessly in love with emotionally unavailable guys and then spent his early twenties fucking anyone within a twenty mile radius. So for the past few months, he’s been avoiding guys all together.

Somehow, however, Karen convinced him to come out tonight, with the allure of meeting a new guy. Now that they’re at the club, Ian realizes that he’s been fooled.

“Karen. Are you serious? No one here is looking for anything more than a quick fuck.” Ian whines.

“I know. Isn’t it great?” Karen cheers, rubbing her hands together like a cartoon villain. 

“You know that’s not what I want.” Ian protests.

Karen shrugs. “Yeah, but maybe it’s what you need.” 

Ian glares at her.

“No, seriously, Ian. You either sleep around constantly or won’t even look at a guy. Find a happy medium.” Karen says. 

Ian huffs, but only because Karen might be right. He’s been miserable these past few months and it’s all his fault. He makes these rules for himself and then refuses to break them, but they don’t do him any good.

“You’re right.” Ian nods. “I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna pick up a guy and fuck him and then be done.”

“Hell yeah!” Karen yells. “Let’s do this shit!” She then turns and leaves Ian to go hit on some hot guy on the dance floor.

“Fucking Karen.” Ian mumbles, heading to the bar to get a drink. “Stupid ditcher.” He complains. 

He orders a beer and a shot and drinks them both quickly.

“Damn, dude. Who you trying to forget?” 

Ian turns toward the stranger’s voice and is stunned by a pair of ice blue eyes staring back at him. 

“Wha-” Ian groans internally at the unintelligible noise that just left his lips. The stranger laughs. 

“You downed those drinks fast.” The man clarifies, nodding at the empty glasses in front of Ian. 

Ian huffs out a laugh, about to spill his life story to this stranger when he stops himself. Wait. This guy is hot. And he just came on to Ian. Ian just has to flirt a little and seal the deal. He pulls himself together and turns the stranger. 

“I’m Ian.” He introduces.

“Mickey.” 

*

“I’m Ian.”

‘Thank god.’ Mickey thinks. He was worried he might have be barking up the wrong tree after the guy stared at him like a deer in headlights. 

“Mickey.” 

They spend the next hour talking and flirting and taking a few shots so now Mickey’s ready to leave.

“You wanna get out of here?” Mickey proposes. Ian’s eyes go wide and once again, Mickey thinks that he might have been wrong about this guy. “Or maybe not?” Mickey amends.

“No! I want to.” Ian says hurriedly. “Yeah. I want to.”

“Great.” Mickey says, turning toward the exit, leaving Ian behind to follow. Mickey leads Ian to his car.

“Whoa. You own a car?” Ian asks. Mickey laughs.

“Not really. It’s a company car, but I get to use it whenever.” Mickey explains.

“That’s awesome.” 

Mickey smiles at Ian’s childlike wonder. He likes this guy. Usually Mickey has to settle for fucking just hot guys, because the pool of hot AND interesting guys is slim, but Ian’s one of the few. 

They pull up to a nice apartment building and Mickey gets out, throwing his keys to the valet.

Ian’s eyes threaten to bug out of his head. “Are you, like, rich or something?” He asks Mickey as they walk through the extravagant lobby. 

Mickey chuckles. “Eh. I don’t know. What’s rich?” He teases.

“If you have to ask that, then you are.” Ian points out, causing Mickey to laugh again. 

They ride the elevator to the eighteenth floor and walk to an apartment at the end of the hall. 

The door opens to reveal a fairly modest living room. Sure, it’s way larger than Ian’s, but after seeing his car and the lobby, he thought this guy lived in a pent house. 

Ian watches Mickey shed his coat before grabbing Ian’s wrist and leading him into the bedroom. 

“Oh, straight to it. Okay.” Ian babbles upon seeing Mickey strip down to his boxers. Mickey smiles and it eases Ian’s nerves a little bit. He can do this. It’s been a while, but that’s okay. He can do this. 

Ian takes off his shirt and catches the way Mickey’s eyes scroll down his body approvingly. Ian gains a little confidence and yanks off his pants. As soon as they hit the ground, Mickey stalks over to him and shoves him down on the bed before straddling his lap. 

“Oh fuck.” Ian whispers. Mickey simply arches an eyebrow before going in for the kill. Mickey kisses and licks at Ian’s neck as Ian’s hands run up and down his back. 

Ian’s hand flows down to the waistband of Mickey’s boxers before sliding underneath. Mickey’s back arches, pushing his ass further into Ian’s palm. 

He reaches blindly toward his nightstand to grab lube and a condom and then pushes them into Ian’s chest. 

Ian coats his fingers in lube and then skates them back down to Mickey’s ass. His middle finger traces Mickey’s opening before he presses forward. He pushes his finger in and out slowly, stretching Mickey’s hole. 

“More” Mickey breathes, pushing back against Ian’s hand. Ian then adds a second finger, scissoring them. After a few moments, he finds Mickey’s sweet spot. Mickey’s back buckles and he lets out a moan. “I’m ready.” Mickey whines. “Get in me.”

Ian slowly pulls his fingers out as Mickey opens the condom and slides it down Ian’s length, coating it in lube as he goes. 

Ian flips them over so Mickey is underneath him causing Mickey to gasp. He lines his cock up with Mickey’s entrance, giving him one last look to make sure that he’s ready. Mickey nods fervently so Ian pushes past his rim. Both of their heads fall forward at the feeling. The only sound that can be heard is soft pants. 

Ian pushes in slowly, feeling every inch around him. Mickey’s hole clenches and unclenches as Ian pushes in, driving him crazy. Once he’s bottomed up, he pauses, giving both himself and Mickey a chance to adjust, but it’s not long before Mickey is nudging Ian’s ass with his foot.

Ian pulls out swiftly before slamming back in, causing both of their bodies to jolt forward. 

“Fuck yes.” Mickey moans. “Again.”

Ian smirks, continuing this slow but hard pace, Mickey wailing at each thrust. 

Mickey is very vocal during sex and Ian loves it.

“Fuck, Ian. Yes. Fuck. More. Shit. Harder.” Mickey chants. 

Ian grants every request, going harder and faster. They keep up this pace until Ian’s thrusts start to lose their rhythm. 

“Fuck. I’m close.” Ian groans. 

Mickey nods frantically. “Me too. Fuck. Touch me.”

Ian reaches down and grasps Mickey’s cock, stroking him quickly. Mickey’s hole clenches around Ian as he comes, streaking his own stomach. Ian follows after, filling the condom.

Ian collapses on top of Mickey, who lets him for a moment before shoving him off.

“Dude. Get up.” Mickey says, pushing at Ian's shoulder. Ian rolls onto his back and watches through half-lidded eyes as Mickey puts on boxers and a t-shirt. Then he grabs Ian’s clothes and throws them onto his chest. 

“Wha-” Ian starts. “What did I do?”

Mickey frowns at Ian. “Huh?”

“Why are you kicking me out?” 

Mickey snorts. “Because we’re done.” He says like it’s obvious.

“Oh.” Ian hangs his head, biting his lip. He throws his clothes on quickly and shuffles to the door. “I’ll, uh, see you around, I guess.”

“Not fucking likely.” Mickey says before closing the door in Ian’s face.

*

“Not fucking likely.”

Mickey shakes his head. What was up with that guy? Fuck and leave. Pump and dump. That’s the deal. Everyone at the club knows that. So why was that guy acting like Mickey was his boyfriend or something? 

Mickey shrugs. Just a weird day probably. He strips out of his clothes and takes a quick shower before settling into bed for the night. 

*

Mickey wakes up to the sound of loud knocking on his door.

“What the fuck?” He murmurs, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He walks to the door and opens it. On the other side is none other than last night’s fuck. 

“Jesus Christ.” He groans. “Why are you here?” Mickey asks, walking away from the door way and into the kitchen to make coffee. 

“Look. I don’t know what happened last night or if relationships aren’t your thing usually, but I like you and I’m not gonna let you just blow me off.” 

Mickey’s eyes bug out of his head. “Ex-fucking-cuse me? Relationship? We fucked once. Last night. It was good, sure, but I’ve had plenty of good fucks.” 

Ian doesn’t seem discouraged in the slightly. “Yeah and I have too, so I know when I have a great fuck. We connected, even before we had sex.” 

Mickey pushes Ian toward the door. “Take a hint. I just wanted a one night stand, okay?”

Ian nods, slowly, mind clearly scrolling through a million thoughts. He turns and walks out the door without another word.

Mickey lets out a deep breath. “Thank god.” He mumbles. Crisis avoided. 

*

“Well. Well. Fancy seeing you here.” Ian sings, coming up behind Mickey, who is seated at a coffee shop. 

“Whyyyyy.” Mickey asks the ceiling. He has seen Ian everywhere he’s gone this week. He’d accuse Ian of stalking him, but it genuinely feels like a coincidence so clearly this is just some cosmic joke at Mickey’s expense. 

“C’mon, Mick” Ian teases, sliding into the seat across from Mickey. “Why can’t you just give yourself over to the magic. Obviously the universe wants us together.”

“Yeah, well. The universe is full of shit.” Mickey quips. 

Ian’s name is called by the barista so he gets up and grabs his drink. He stops back by Mickey’s table on the way out. 

“I’ll see you around.” He winks, giggling. 

Mickey rolls his eyes, trying to figure out what he did to deserve this. 

*

“Hey, Mick” Mandy greets, as Mickey sits down in their usual booth at the diner. They meet every Tuesday for lunch to catch up. 

“Hey.” Mickey nods. 

They order and fall into their typical banter, talking about work and their friends. 

Mickey hears a chair scrape before looking up and being meet with Ian’s shining face, plopping down at the edge of their table. 

“Well, hello Mickey” Ian cheers. Mickey’s head falls back to hit the top of the booth.

“Who’s this, Mick?” Mandy smirks. 

“My stalker.” Mickey groans. 

“I wish he’d stalk me.” Mandy flirts, eyes scrolling up and down Ian's body.

“You can have him.” 

Ian laughs. “Don’t be like, Mickey.” Ian turns to Mandy. “We’re soulmates. He’s not ready to admit it yet, but he will be one day.”

Mickey puts his head in his hands. Mandy is going to love this and run with it.

“Well, I’ll leave you guys to your lunch.” Ian says, getting up. “Have a good day, Mickey.” He winks.

Mickey peeks through his hand and sees Mandy’s stupid, arrogant face and decides he should leave too. Mandy cackles as she watches him flee. 

*

Over the next month, the pattern continues. Everywhere Mickey goes, Ian’s already there. It’s ridiculous. Maybe Ian was always around and he just never noticed until now. 

Finally, on a Monday, Mickey cracks. He’s getting coffee at a different coffee shop to try and avoid Ian, only to walk in and see Ian behind the counter. He starts to turn and leave, but stops himself. He stomps straight up to the counter and grabs Ian’s wrist, dragging him outside. 

Ian starts to talk, clearly an apology on his tongue, assuming that Mickey is mad at him, but Mickey holds up a hand to halt his words.

“I give in.” He says simply.

“What?” Ian asks. 

“I give in. I quit. The universe wants us together so I’m done fighting it.” Mickey huffs.

A smile slowly makes it’s way across Ian’s face. Suddenly he picks Mickey up and spins him around, pressing kisses to his cheeks. Mickey wants to be pissed about it, but this little dork went and shoved his way under Mickey’s skin and there’s nothing he could do to stop it. 

When Ian sets him down, Mickey crosses his arms. “I hope you’re happy with yourself.” He pouts.

“Oh, I’m absolutely thrilled.” Ian grins before leaning down and kissing the pouts off Mickey’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I hate Karen's character on the show, but I love adding her in fics as either Ian or Mickey's best friend. Idk why. 
> 
> Still accepting prompts on [my tumblr](ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
